The Pirate King
by shadowfreak75
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew have finally overcome all their battles and have found the One Piece. What is to happen next and what will happen between our favourite rubberman and a certain redheaded navigator that will change all their lives? OneShot LuffyxNami P.S this is my very first fanfic and any remarks would be greatly appreciated


**Author's note:** HI EVERYBODY! I'm your host, shadow, and welcome to my Fanfic! This is my very first fanfiction and reviews or even criticism would be very welcome (just don't be too harsh on me). Also I'm Australian so there will be different word spelling

**Disclaimer:** sorry but I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does...

The Pirate King

It was hardly believable; the straw hat crew had finally done it. After years of sailing the ocean they did it. Sure they had to fight numerous adversaries, faced many obstacles, had too many injuries to count and were even separated for 2 years in a bid to get stronger. But they achieved the impossible; they had found the One Piece!

It was when they reached the grand line that Luffy began to think, not something that he usually did because he would just end up getting confused, he was thinking that he would be the King of the Pirates and in turn his crewmates would achieve their own dreams. He was also thinking about what would happen after this grand adventure, they had all spent so much time together he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to handle it if they ventured apart (they had already spent two years away from each other and he had only been able to keep himself sane because he knew this was to make each and every one of them become stronger). At the time he didn't really worry about it that much because it was dinner time and he was VERY hungry. But now that they had found the treasure...

Nobody had made a move for the treasure; there was just this tense and awed silence between each of them as if they were all thinking the same thing, "what now?" The One Piece was simply astounding! The treasure they had 'stolen' from El Dorado in Skypiea was nothing compared to this, it was all so glorious, so enticing and so SHINY! And yet nobody moved a muscle...

The One Piece itself was a mountain of silver and gold coins backed up against an 80 metre high solid gold wall, surrounded by the pure gold cave on an island so big, so round and so...pearly that it probably was just a giant pearl with a diameter of 200 metres! Gazing into that wondrous sight the almost immediate thought that Luffy (and possibly Nami) had was "How the hell are we gonna fit THAT on the Sunny?"

Staring into that amazing sight Luffy was reminded of this whole adventure of his. How he started out as a nobody in East Blue to now being worth over 500 MILLION berries! He had faced the navy and numerous other enemies at east blue, alabasta, skypiea, water seven, impel down, fishman island and so many other places that he forgot. All of this came flooding into his mind almost instantly and at that same time he knew that he couldn't go on living without his crew by his side.

"Guys?" said luffy

"Yeah?" the others replied

"Its been great having you all in my crew these past few years..."

"..."

"...and I have decided as your captain that...we'll keep having these adventures until we die!"

Everyone was smiling then

" I promise that since you guys helped me achieve my dream that we will all try to help you achieve yours..."

"pfft, helped? I like to think we did more than 'help' Luffy!" cried Zolo in mock disgust

Afterwards there were murmurs of "tch!", "yeah, c'mon", "wtf!", "you know how many times I nearly died because of you?", "YOHOHO!", "hmph!" and even an awed "...TrEaSUre..."

Hearing all this Luffy's smile became even wider, "Well then come on guys, let's get this treasure on our ship!"

"Yeah, alright!"

They were able to _somehow_ load the One Piece onto the Thousand Sunny by tying the pearl island to the ship with a special Franky made chain that was made of the strongest metal, Franky went onto some technical jargon about the chain strength and how the Sunny was strong enough to pull it, they just had to have enough force to move the ship. Obviously Luffy didn't understand any of it...at all...!

The rest of the treasure they just stashed anywhere they could. On the deck, the cabins, the hull, the storage and the treasure room (duh!) someone even had the bright idea placing some in the crow's nest.

Afterwards they just had a great big drinking fest and party on the ship to celebrate their find and the fact that they found and obtained the ever elusive One Piece

"Three cheers for the Straw Hat Crew! "

"Yeah! Hurrah! Whooo!

"FOR LUFFY!"

"FOR NAMI!"

"ZOLO!"

"SANJI!"

"ROBIN!"

"USOPP!"

"FRANKY!"

"CHOPPER!"

"BROOKE!"

"GROG!"

"FOOD!"

"MEAT!"

"TREASURE!"

"ADVENTURE!"

" AND TO GREAT TIMES TOGETHER!"

"YEAH!"

Eventually the Straw Hats were just pretty much toasting to everything from swords to feet, Luffy however was drinking (and eating) far less than he usually did when they had a party and so he decided that a trip to the meat storage would help him in...whatever he was thinking about. He didn't expect to see Nami already there by herself, drinking wine and gazing out into the night time horizon.

"Heys there Nami!" *hic* "why aren't yous partyin' up there with the others?" asked Luffy, much too drunk to speak properly

"No reason, just wanted some me time..."

"Huh, ok's then!"

"...Luffy?"

"Yeahs?"

"What are you doing here?"

"OH! I was just gonna get some meat to help me thinks about... I don't know what,"

"HAH! You, think?"

"Ya, wait wasatsupposedamean?"

"Oh nothing..."

"...ok then!..."

"...Luffy, are you also thinking about what'll happen between the crew?..."

*swallows meat* "uh, yea I guess so? Why? "

"Well, I just can't help feeling that I might not really belong in the crew..."

"Waddaya mean?"

"I mean, think about it. I'm a thief and I've betrayed you guys before... I appreciate what you said before but... I think I might just have to leave,"

At this luffy sat up as straight as a ship's mast and the drunkenness left him altogether.

" nonononono, you can't do that!"

" Why not?"

" I... I mean the crew NEEDS you Nami, you're the best navigator in the world and we would've been lost without you so many times! I mean look at this crew, I'm made of rubber, Zolo was originally a pirate hunter, Sanji has weird eyes and only fights with his feet, Usopp has a REALLY big nose,"

Nami had to laugh at that which made Luffy smile

"Chopper's a reindeer, Franky's a cyborg, Robin used to be an enemy and Brooke is a living skeleton! Were a crazy and mixed up crew but we still work, you fit in just fine among us, heck you're the most normal person in our crew!"

"... I still don't know luffy... I still think mmph-"

Nami's sentence was cut off by Luffy suddenly mashing his lips against hers, at first Nami forgot what to say or even do but she instinctively kissed him back. The feeling that both were experiencing was just plain... euphoric! There was this added texture when she was kissing his rubber-like lips and time seemed to stop for both of them and it was made even more wonderful by the fact that this was her very first kiss.

When they finally broke for air there still seemed to be this electric tension when they stared into each other's eyes. It was only after a while that they realized that the whole crew was down there with them. They were just gawking at them with open mouths and wide eyes (except for Brooke, he had no eyes :D). Sanji looked like he was about to cry.

Luffy was the first to react "uh... hey guys, watcha doin' down here?"

There was a very noticeable blush on everyone's faces (except for Brooke :D). Zolo responded by saying,

"uh, well we ran out of food and beer...so...we thought...we should all go down here..."

There was a distinct minute of awkward silence between everyone

To break the ice Luffy decided that it was time for an announcement.

"guys, I missed all of you so much when we were split apart for those two years, but I had missed Nami the most. During those two years without her brought a change in me... I was depressed for some time, I know it's hard to imagine, and I devoted myself entirely on training to distract myself from my feelings. After a while I got better but found myself falling madly in love with Nami every day, and I constantly hoped that when we met again she would return those feelings towards me... and now I know. I guess what I'm trying to say here is Nami...I love you."

There were audible awws coming from Chopper and Usopp and a small smile from everyone else (except for Sanji, he was crying loudly. Not from joy, but sadness :'C). Zolo responded by saying,

"Wow Luffy... that was the longest thing you've probably said in your life!"

This was met by a chorus of snorts and barks of laughter (except for Sanji, he was still crying D':). But Luffy wasn't really listening to them, he was gazing intently into the eyes of the woman he loved, hoping to receive a confirmation. He was literally over the crow's nest when she said,

"I...I love you too, Luffy."

A small smile from everyone now, (yes, everyone :I)

"well then, Nami..." said Luffy as he was reaching into his short pockets while he knelt down in front of her, "...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" showing her the beautiful shining gold ring encrusted by diamonds. "I saw this among the treasure of the One Piece and immediately thought of you, I hope you like it..."

Nami just couldn't hold back her tears of absolute joy.

"oh, yes Luffy, yes I'll marry you and yes I love this ring!"

The ring was beautiful, it fitted her finger perfectly and the biggest diamond in the centre was coloured the same orange as her hair. No wonder Luffy thought of her when he saw this ring. And suddenly they were kissing all over again.

Behind all this Usopp was whispering to Chopper,

"And here I thought that Luffy couldn't DO romantic!"

"hehehehehehe!"

The Straw Hat Crew continued having many great adventures afterwards, but hardly anyone dared to fight them since Luffy had been crowned King of the Pirates, along with his wife Nami, Queen of the pirates!


End file.
